User talk:HumboldtLycanthrope
Archive 1 · Archive 2 · Archive 3 · Archive 4 · Archive 5 Hit the " New Section" button when you want to leave a message, and sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~). ---- All Done It's all archived. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:23, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Leo What didn't work? Inside there is thunder in your heart 19:15, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, that's a pretty common error, but I've seen others switch it to the template , so that's what I do. Inside there is thunder in your heart 19:41, July 15, 2015 (UTC) TANKY-U Thanks for the helpful edits Humboldt; together, you and Banning really have improved the story's grammar. I was in Belgium yesterday, so I was unable to respond to your message. Feel free to correct anything you feel uncomfortable about in future; I trust you with my story wholeheartedly. I'll have a look at some of the points you mentioned and make some decisions. If I write anything good, I'll make sure to send it to you again. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 16:15, July 17, 2015 (UTC) PS - Did you spot any tense mistakes? That was my first time writing in present tense. I feel like a past tense might have slipped into somewhere it isn't supposed to be. I'd be very grateful if you could quickly scan the story for these types of errors. Thanks again. Location Location I'm from the US (I spent most of my childhood there), but I moved to the UK last year to go to high school; we go on various field trips around Europe all the time, as you don't need a visa(/expensive hassle) to go to other countries in the Eurozone. I'm planning to study law in Uni and one of the exam subjects for law is History, so the convenient visa-less travel is quite useful. We can easily travel around and visit famous historical sites. Europe's history is especially interesting; we went to see WW1 battlefields in Belgium, memorials and cemetaries where soldiers were buried like Thiepval and Ypres. I learnt about the World War 1 and 2 at school in the US, but re-studying it in the UK and seeing the European perspective on the wars is really interesting and different. We also went to other places of significance to the wars in the UK, such as Bletchley Park, where the German codes were broken and gave the Allies an advantage in WW2. Of course, inspired by the release of the film The Imitation Game. What about you? Do you live in Humboldt, Humboldt? [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 19:35, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Wow, nice! It seems I guessed right ;-) :That is some fascinating info about your local area. And it seems like you've been everywhere in Europe, lol. I haven't yet visited Spain or Greece, but I'm looking forward to a coming field trip to Madrid soon. :I bet you and your family are experiencing the most beautiful Californian weather. Wish you guys the best for summer while it lasts. :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 09:43, July 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure, thanks, I'll remember to bring it up. ::The English weather isn't too bad now, but trust me, it will get worse. RE: Yeah. I feel like being one of Shakespeare's minions. Funny that I found myself using thee, thy, thou, and dost once in school, and they all looked like "What?" when they first heard it. RuckusQuantum 10:21, July 18, 2015 (UTC) The Exodus actually stemmed from a disagreement Pharaoh said, "No man should serve." Moses then tried to free the Hebrew slaves... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:14, July 18, 2015 (UTC) My blog Haha, thanks. It's seemed to have spawned a semi-discussion on Stephen King. I'm pretty open about the fact that he's the most likely canidate to be my favorite author, although people seem to be missing the point. Oh well, like you said, the post wasn't about me. I quite enjoyed your response on the works of Joe Hill. I've never read anything he's written, but I've seen Horns, the film that was based on one of his novels. I actually didn't know about his relation to Stephen King until after I'd seen the movie. Since, then, I'd been meaning to pick up one of his books, but I suppose I never got around to it. The guy in my new profile picture is actually me. I made it in photoshop, meaning to create something to catch people's eye. It obviously worked with you. I realize the whole point of this website is the anonymity, but I'm afraid my ego can't stand not showing my face at least once :) Ameagle (talk) 02:32, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: excellent eye, sir Thanks, great story. Inside there is thunder in your heart 01:37, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Profile Pictures Every time you change your picture, you should make a blog about it. Our community would learn so many things. So if you don't mind me asking, who is your new picture? [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 16:42, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I'll check it out. It looks very interesting. From google images, it kinda reminded me of the Addams Family. :On another note, have you ever hosted a contest before? :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 11:29, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Contest Well, I've read an article about the possible symbolism behind possessions and various demon stories/movies (although I can't find it now unfortunately), so I paid attention to possible symbolism in your story. I just had a couple, small problems with the story. I wasn't offended by harsh or much darker content unless it is used tastelessly (Cry Baby Lane), and I think your story handled the darker, almost NSFW subjects rather well. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 19:25, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Pun-ologies I heard the Energizer Bunny's trial just keeps going and going and going... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:59, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Hey Humboldt, Not really sure why you decided to read some of my stories, but thank you. If there is one that I am most proud of it would be [To the Moon, so if you want to read that one I would be very appreciative. Anyway, Thank you for reading my stories and commenting. JohnathanNash (talk) 20:52, July 25, 2015 (UTC) I'll read that story for sure. Yea, I started doing magic at five and had my first show at 14. But when you are a terrible salesman and don't really promote it is not a job to support two kids and a wife. So I got into networking. JohnathanNash (talk) 21:35, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Dia is muire duit Thanks for bringing that to my attention. That's pretty awesome. I owe somebody a long-overdue thank you haha - [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 17:38, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, dood! Thanks for those edits on Spiderland. I've always been good with grammar, but I can get a little confused on punctuation. If I'm not sure what to use I go with a semicolon, lol. I guess I just like them. They make sentences look more fun. Umbrello (talk) 03:13, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: I don't know. I've been thinking through a lot and trying to be 100% sure that I want to go through with it when I kind of had an epiphany: I should just act however the hell I want to act, regardless of the gender roles society enforces. I mean, I still have desires to change, obviously, but after all this effort and talk and a bit of counseling, I've kind of realized that society is incredibly stupid, and perhaps I should break the norms of society instead of changing myself for society. In conclusion, I don't quite know yet. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 21:05, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I can see that I guess they do have their differences. Looking forward to streaming it illegally this afternoon (unless you can give me a link or something..) I'm a little short of money at the mo. Ooh - a NSFW contest might be fun, but I have a feeling it would bring out some monstrous creations which I'd rather not see in my nightmares. Judging is stressful if you are short of time though. And I completely agree with what you said about the recent contest judging - I also noticed Banning gave a few eighties... hmm. Grim usually reviewed first, putting the burden of the decision on him. I also feel that some of the scores weren't justified. They certainly gave very helpful feedback in all the areas they mentioned on the contest blog, but didn't explain the score they gave. There were four categories they were judging based upon, and I thought they would give a score out of 25 marks for each, then add up the total. I don't know if that's what actually happened, but they didn't explain how they gave the score clearly. (I guess it's a little late to ask now) Anyway, whatever the mechanism involved, credit to them for sacrificing so much time reviewing our stories. And congratulations on getting second place! I'm going to be reading all the winning entries either today or sometime this week, so I'll have a look for you! [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 07:12, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, I enjoyed reading your pasta and dropped a review which you requested. Great pasta! :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 14:02, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey What's your profile picture? It looks like a cross of Albus Dumbledore and, I don't know, Promethus? UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 19:43, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Is it violent and inappropiate? Because I can't stomach gory/sexual scenes. UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 23:55, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Reading dem is fine. Watching dem is not, lol. But thanks. UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 03:11, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Re And I certainly see some similarities between the chapter and your story, notably the period of sickness. I honestly found it out of my league to criticize your story (I'm only a high-schooler), but I did my best. And yes, I fucking did watch the fucking Devil's Rejects. And it was so fucking twisted. And that fucking scene with the lady's head squashed by the truck on the road... one of the worst fucking images stuck in my head to date. I regret watching that one first before House of a Thousand Corpses - I'll check that out sometime later though, as I alreadly know what's going on. You were right - the acting is superb - the action scenes are tense as hell. I found the ending quite satisfying, but I couldn't help feeling bad for them when the flashbacks played. Thanks for the recommendation! [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 09:45, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Just saying... You're profile picture looks like Metal Dumbledore who hadn't sleep for a week and hadn't eat for months. Yes, it looks terribly funny. RuckusQuantum 15:29, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :Click here to discover who Metal Dumbledore is :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 15:39, July 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Not really the cockroach legs themselves. I just used them as references. I should be creative sometimes, right? I must have strange inspirations. My inspiration right now is Death. Anywat, have you heard anything about the new FNaF? Check it out! Looks cool. RuckusQuantum 18:36, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :Pardon me, m'lord. FNaF means Five Nights at Freddy's. And your new profile pic might bring me tons of nightmares, honestly. :RuckusQuantum 18:44, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey Humboldt, How've you been? I have published another story if you want to give it a read, Spirit Bottles. Anyway, just wanted to drop by and say hi more than anything else. Hope you are working on another great story. JohnathanNash (talk) 04:30, August 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry to hear about your family. I hope everyone gets better and is doing well soon. Although it may seem hard to be positive in times like that, it will help everyone who is involved. When things seem to be getting at their worst try going for a walk to clear your mind, if you can, it may be hard with a wife who needs foot surgery. There hasn't been anymore snowstorms, thankfully. But the kids are so young they are happy to find other ways to make a mess. My son is two and my daughter is four, so they are at the ages where they are into playing hard, but it just happens to make a mess of things. The main thing my son does it rearrange the furniture. That's crazy with the heat and fires. I live in Florida so I can understand about the heat, but it has been raining for the past couple of weeks. It's funny, I moved to Clearwater about three years ago and haven't been here for a full year, ever. The most time I've spent here was the first year I lived here and that was for about six months. However, I just quit my last job because I was traveling for 90% of the year and only being home for one or two days before leaving again. That was a bit of a crazy move because I didn't have anything set up. But luckily I was able to find something quick and it is only five minutes away from my house. I suppose I should update my profile, but I just don't feel like it yet. Anyway I hope your family gets better quickly and you do well. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 20:05, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Hello, dear. How are you? I personally hope that you are doing well. I did hear that you have some family difficulties, and I truly hope that all eventually turns out better. I'd like to ask if you, perhaps, had any requests for one of my future profile pictures. I plan on keeping the one I have right now for quite a while, but I would like to have some on stand-by for later. You seem to take interest in them when I change them, so I thought you might like an input. Thank you, and I once again hope that the problems of you and your family eventually turn out alright. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 00:03, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Support Hey, Humboldt. Just letting you know that I hope everything works out for you and your family. RomanRage (talk) 01:35, August 3, 2015 (UTC) The Number of Darkness "Review" I finally got around to reading the story. Sorry it took me so long. It was an amazing read. I thoroughly enjoyed it. MrDupin (talk) 16:37, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Um What's your profile picture now? It just keeps getting stranger and stranger. UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 20:04, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Has anyone ever not liked your story? UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 21:09, August 4, 2015 (UTC) adding new message Request For a Review I have a review request for this new addition to the story already up on the wiki> The Unquiet Past and Present Pt. 2 --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 22:04, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Sure... I'll join it if I have time, but what about the 100$? Man, you know, I still don't have a bank account, and I don't think I can create one. Well... I can do it for sole purpose of amusement, but... 100$? It's too good to be ignored. If I win this, you'll get that 100$, and consider that as a birthday gift. I know you might laugh at this, but I'm not kidding; this cash goes to your account. (Or I can just transfer it to my close cousin's account...) Let's see if I can really participate... RuckusQuantum 09:22, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Deadpool Trailers of Awesomeness I have, and they are glorious. That is Deadpool. Also, it validates that some draft script from the movie I got my hands on a couple of years back is in fact legitimate, which is awesome since this script really works for a Deadpool movie. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 14:00, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Review Hi Humby, thanks so much for the informative review on Pass the Parcel (sorry, this came a little late) I will be sure to edit the story as requested, and I look forward to reading your next story! [[User:Rinskuro13|'You have CAT to be KITTEN me right MEOW.']] (^ⓛ ω ⓛ^) 13:02, August 6, 2015 (UTC) PS. Who is your picture now? Re: Figured you'd want that on there... Although I was tempted to make a (poor quality) movie out of it just to spite you (directed by Uwe Boll). Jokes aside, I don't think you have any other locked stories, but if you do, lemme know and I can change the copyright. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:08, August 7, 2015 (UTC) I like people wit a sense of humour ;-D Now that you mention it, I remember. It's just... he's kinda unrecognisable without his chainsaw, lol. I haven't seen the older version - I've seen the 2013 one though. His face looks different. I sent him a few messages, but he seems way too task-oriented after his vacation to notice. Well... if it's really like what you say, I'd probably rather he not notice, haha (jk) [[User:Rinskuro13|'You have CAT to be KITTEN me right MEOW.']] (^ⓛ ω ⓛ^) 09:04, August 7, 2015 (UTC) You have unleashed a new level of hell Ah, right. I seemed to have overlooked that quite frequently haha. That is very clever how you use these little tricks to link your stories together. And there is only one reason you would ask that question with such a threatening tone. It's going to be made of my species, isn't it? Call the RSPCA! I will be very excited for your next story, as I always am. Oh and I almost forgot: YOU HAVE AWAKENED THE BEAST. Prepare yourself. You thought it was PURfect, but those puns were such a CATastrophe, it NYA-cked me out, now I'm gonna MEWtiny, I'm not gonna be your friend anyMEOW, NYAw you're dead to me, and I must say I'm appalled with ur CATtitude, I mean - PAWlease !! I'm FELINE sick, it's so hard to fahTOM, like, I could be somewhat PAWsitive about this and say that the joke was CLAWsome, but I'd be KITTEN you cause it was kind of a FURbulent fail, like SCRATCHY as hell, and NYA know it as well, cos' mine was cosMOGenic I tell ya. *draws breath* (just kitten. Live long and PAWSPURR bro.) Now give MEOWL you got! The Cat (talk) 17:55, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :Oh yes, the cat was bagged, but it is back. :Bags of cats. Lol. :Any more clawsome puns? :On another note, you are familiar with NSFW things right? I wonder if you've read this before. It pretty much sums up all the stereotypes of the category. RE:Granny Ripper I had not heard of this until you pointed it out to me. Quite the interesting case. It reminds me of Arizona "Ma" Barker, who ran the Barker gang in the "public enemy era." SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 20:36, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm a little slow, sorry about that. It is your baby (the abortion clinic) and if you're still open to it, I'd love to do something collaborative. We all had some nice ideas going there, bugs me we weren't chosen. But, hey, if you're still open to it (if me losing my password didn't close the window) I'd love to work with you. You're really talented and insightful. If it's too late for the abortion clinic, I'm open to other ideas, I'm half ass working on other stories right now. Anyhow, thanks for taking your time out. Have a good one TazTazfailsepicly (talk) 06:24, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Pretty sure you can google "BDSM Creepypasta" and dig some stuff up (although you're more likely to get some very awkward photos.), if not... What Remains.... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:25, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Dig deeper and pierce the slime-y veneer, I'm sure Slenderman makes an appearance eventually.... Oh god... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:29, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Facebook Page? I recently went to check out your Facebook Page when I noticed you had it linked on your profile, however, when I went to do this, I found that it said the page was broken. I don't know if you are aware of this or not, so do you think you can tell me why this is happening? Who killed Mr. Peabody?! It was I, The Eccentric Bible Salesman! 18:31, August 12, 2015 (UTC)